1. Field
This disclosure relates to a plasma display panel (PDP).
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) is a display device that realizes an image by gas discharge. Plasma generated by gas discharge radiates vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) rays, and the VUV rays excite phosphor in the PDP. The excited phosphor generates visible lights of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) while being stabilized from their excited states.
The discharge efficiency of a PDP may be different according to the kind and content of its discharge gas. The discharge efficiency may be raised by increasing the content of xenon (Xe) amongst the discharge gas. In this case, however, the discharge initiation voltage is increased, and low discharge may result due to a delay in data voltage.
In addition, after a PDP is sealed airtight, impure gas may be generated in the space inside the PDP. The impure gas may not only deteriorate discharge efficiency but also increase a discharge initiation voltage.